


The cell opposite.

by BringmetheWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Illnesses, Schizophrenia, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, will is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringmetheWillGraham/pseuds/BringmetheWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is put into Baltimore State hospital for the criminally insane when all evidence goes against him in the case of The Chesapeake Ripper. But there's one woman in the cell opposite him. Danny Macey.</p><p>Danny Macey is a schizophrenic 25 year old who burnt her house down during an episode, she was put straight into the Hospital when her father refused to be her carer. Eventually, Will starts to trust the mysterious girl in the cell opposite him, but is burning her house down all she done in her schizophrenic episode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally some company

Danny Macey lay in her cell, staring up at the plain ceiling she had become so used to. Rumor between the guards was that a new man was joining her block today. The mans name was Will Graham.

Danny was the only one in her block of cells, deemed to crazy to even socialize with others. Not that She would want to of course, they were all in here for killing someone and pleading crazy when in reality it was this or jail and they preferred this.

Danny had never killed anyone. She had a schizophrenic melt down 6 months go and burnt her house down while her father was in it. There was no court case, Danny was rushed straight to a hospital and they found that her occipital lobe and auditory system were to functional even for a schizophrenic person.

She was locked in a mental hospital with schizophrenia five months ago and they've never locked anyone in the same block as her so this guy, Will Graham, must be pretty crazy.

Danny could have gone back home with medication but her father refused to take her back in. She was told that she couldn't get an apartment with her own because she was a danger to others and needed a guardian.

Of course, to Danny this was stupid. A 25 year old should be able to get her own place but apparently her opinion didn't matter in the case.

There was a lot of shouting suddenly in other blocks, Danny simply turned her head to the side to see a man being pushed into the cell opposite her by two guards.

"Will Graham this is your one and only block mate, Danny. Danny this is Will Graham, finally some company for you." One of the guards said before they both walked away.

Will and Danny both stared at each other. He had a sharp jawline, covered in a light brown beard. His hair was shaggy, a curly fringe almost meeting his grayish blue eyes. He was handsome.

Danny could tell just by looking at him that he hadn't had much sleep, dark circles fell down below his eyes. Danny knew that look, Will was haunted by something.

"What are you in here for?" Danny asked, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Apparently I killed 6 people and ate them but I don't remember anything about it so I'm not really sure." Will said, his voice was full of doubt, "What are you In here for?"

"Remember a few months ago when some chick set her house on fire in a schizophrenic break down?" Danny asked, he nodded and She lifted my hand up, "That's me."

"And you've been in this block by yourself since?" He asked.

"Yep. I mean, for you to be in a block with me...you must be really crazy," Danny explained, "Do you have your own therapist?"

"I have a psychiatrist but I am not to sure about him anymore." Will said, she nodded.

After a while a guard came in with a man. The man was probably shorter than me by a few inches and he introduced himself to Danny as Jack Crawford.

"Would you like me to remove Danny from the block while you two chat?" A guard asked.

Jack was about to say yes but Will beat him to it with a simple "No thank you."

Danny didn't bother listen to their conversation. She knew that Will said something about another man being the killer, Jack said he didn't believe him, that he couldn't because of the evidence they had against Will. It was obvious that they were trying to keep names well hidden, Danny didn't really understand why it's not like she could tell anyone.

Danny felt bad for Will. He was obviously a nice guy and Danny seemed to be the only one that believed him according to Jack. Danny didn't know why, but she hadn't seen the evidence. Jack left eventually and another visitor came in to see Will.

This man was very tall and well tailored, he turned to face Danny and her heart might as well have stopped due to her fear.

"Danny Macey, what a surprise." He spoke in a polite manner but you could still feel the sarcasm.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter, how chilling it is to make your acquaintance." Danny spat, standing up and walking to the bars. She was a lot shorter than him but she was just as threatening, the glint in her eyes was dark as she glared at him.

"You two know each other?" Will asked.

"Dr. Lecter is the one that got me in here in the first place." Danny said to Will.

"You're the one that burnt your house down, Danny." Hannibal said.

"You refused to give me meds for my schizophrenia, you watched me get worse and worse." She growled

"I'm not here to see you Miss Macey." Hannibal scowled.

Hannibal and Will started arguing quietly, Hannibal was trying hard to be sophisticated but anyone could tell that he cared about Will. Even if he was supposedly framing him for 6 murders. Frederick came to join us a few minutes later, Danny groaned and stood back up, letting the guards put cuffs on her wrist before letting her out of her cell.

"Evening Frederick." She sighed, "You know there isn't really a point in therapy right? I mean, tablets would work but my lazy psychiatrist wouldn't give me any." She growled at Hannibal and walked forward, heading towards the small cages.

I held my hands out for Frederick, letting him take off my hand-cuffs. "Kinky." I whispered before climbing into the cage, crossing my legs as I got inside.

"So, did Will actually murder those people or did Hannibal?" Danny asked. She really didn't see the point in therapy for herself but they refused to give her tablets in case she over dosed or refused to take them or even choked on them.

"There is an ongoing debate on that matter. Some people believe Will, some people believe the evidence." Frederick said simply.

"So does the killer have a nickname? Is it Hannibal the Cannibal? Maybe it was Jack Crawford and he's Jack the Ripper the second." Danny said excitedly.

"The Chesapeake Ripper." Frederick said, Danny pouted. It's wasn't as creative her ideas were.

Frederick and Danny actually started my therapy once they were done chatting about the outside world. Danny was very fond of Frederick Chilton, he had been the only one to actually pay attention to her when she was sent there.

Frederick let her walk back to her cell with no hand cuffs on. He knew she wouldn't run away, they'd catch her in no time and besides, who could she run too? Her father doesn't like her anymore and she had no other family that would take her in.

The guard, Daniel, opened the gate to her cell. She walked into it and sat down, turning back to look at Will who was already fast asleep. Danny smiled slightly, she had never really looked at someone while they were sleeping but Will was probably the definition of cute right now.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has her first episode in front of Will, they get to know each other a little more.

The guards just sighed and walked away as Danny pushed herself into the corner, her hands covering her ears as she screamed and cried.

Will had his hands on the bars of his cell trying to calm her down, "Danny, focus on me, on my voice Danny."

Danny took her shaking hands away from her head and looked up, focusing on Will. She had decided that his eyes were silver instead of 'Grayish blue'. His stubble had grown into a light beard over the past day that he had been in the hospital. She noticed how he avoided everyone's eyes, including hers.

"T-thank you, Will." She said gently, wiping the tears off her face.

Will didn't reply, he just studied her. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, the kind of blue that you look at and think they can see into your soul but at this moment, they appeared softer than they had before. Fragile. She had a long thin nose and full lips giving her a slightly Audrey Hepburn look.

They lay down on their beds and started making small talk, "Do you have any pets?" Danny asked, Will chuckled slightly at the question.

"I have lots of dogs, I kind of just...take them in." Will sighed, he missed his dogs.

"So who's looking after then now?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Dr. Alana Bloom." Will said.

Danny couldn't stop the small flutter her heart have out. She couldn't explain the feeling, she had become fond of Will over the past day and a half.

"I had a dog when I was 18 but she got hit by a car." I said sadly, he let out a small 'oh'.

Days turned into weeks in the hospital and eventually, Will's trial came a long. Danny ducked her head under the covers as he changed into his suit.

"Okay you can look now." He said shyly.

Danny peeked her head over the thin covers, her heart pounding when she saw him in his suit.   
"You look handsome." She smiled.

The guards let Will out of his cell, he crossed the yellow line to Danny's cell almost automatically. She grabbed her brush and walked towards him, brushing his hair and straightening his tie. It felt weird to touch him. She had known him for weeks but she had never touched him, felt his soft skin. She wondered what would happen if the bars weren't there.

"Good luck Will." She whispered, the air between them felt fragile.

He looked into her eyes for the first time. They had never made proper eye contact, but it felt right this time. It felt special. Eventually, Will walked away to go to his trial.

"Damn, I bet if you weren't both behind bars he'd have you up the duff." A guard winked, his accent was thick and British.

"Up the duff?" Danny questioned.

"Pregnant." Another guard, Daniel, translated.

"He doesn't seem like the affectionate type. I doubt he'd pay any attention to me if we weren't in the same block." She sighed, sitting down on her bed.

Danny didn't mind the guards winding her up whenever Will left to see visitors. She had been in the hospital for 7 months now, the guards were like brothers to her.

"Now, do you promise to be good while we go pick Will up from the gates?" Daniel teased.

"No actually, I might set the place on fire with my hair brush." Danny joked, they rolled their eyes at her and left.

Daniel put will back in his cell, "How did it go?" Danny asked, playing with the blanket the covered her lap.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm back at court tomorrow." Will shrugged.

Danny sighed. Part of her hoped that Will's trial would go wrong, that he'd have to stay with her. She knew it was wrong to think that but she couldn't help it, she really liked Will and being alone had gotten boring.

"Will, I've been locked in here for 7 months and, no offence Dr Chilton, it's been torture. I'm not letting you stay here, I promise you that your trial will go perfectly." Danny promised, Will just looked at her with wide eyes.

He had never been friends with someone. Not proper friends anyway, he had never been able to talk to anyone without it being about work or him being completely crazy. The feeling that bubbled in his stomach when he looked at her was foreign to him. So naturally, he had backed away from the feelings, pretending that they weren't there.  
Will knew what Danny was saying wasn't true, she couldn't promise that the trial would go well but he felt warmer inside after hearing her say that it's be alright.

Jack Crawford ran in between their cells, turning to Will with desperation on his face.

"It's the judge. Someone killed the judge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not sure where this story is going but I kind of have a plot line in my head. Again if I got anything wrong please correct me as is hate to offend someone and if you liked this chapter please leave kudos?  
> Thank you, xo


	3. A little visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a visitor for the first time in months, and she's not too pleased to see who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the problems that have gone on with this chapter I'm using my Mobile to do this.

Will's trial was put of for another few weeks. They had to find a new judge and Hannibal messed up his statement so the whole trial had to be done again. 

Will was currently talking to Dr. Chilton, leaving Danny alone to talk to the guards. They talking about how unlucky Will was.

When will got back Danny was hiding under the blankets.

"What's wrong with Danny?" Will asked as the guards took off his cuffs.

"Oh apparently all the lights are too bright and sounds are too loud and she was hearing voices before. I think she fell asleep." Daniel shrugged, looking over at Danny.

"Don't tell me that those lights weren't burning your retinas." Danny snapped, peeking her head out from the blankets, "How did your therapy with Frederick go?"

"Fine. I got him to move an old friend into our block." Will said, smiling slightly.

Danny frowned at him but didn't have time to ask what he was talking about. Frederick Chilton walked in front of her cell, "You have a visitor."

They handcuffed her and she walked out of her cell. In the seven months that she had been there, she never once had a visitor. When she got to the little cages, her handcuffs were taken off and she sat with her legs crossed, waiting for her visitor. 

Much to Danny's surprise, Hannibal Lecter walked through the door. She scowled at him.

"What has Will Graham said to you about me?" Hannibal asked. 

"Oh Hannibal, I didn't know you were so insecure about what an insane man thinks about you." She tease, "But Will isn't insane is he, Dr Lecter?"

"Will is...confused." Hannibal said, choosing his words carefully. 

"Why are you really here?" Danny asked.

"I realised how close you and Will Graham had become and it occurred to me that if he were to pressure you, you would break. I would like to make sure that our secret is kept safe." He said. He said it innocently, like the people listening to their conversation could think that Hannibal and Danny had slept together. But this secret was so much darker than that. 

When Danny got back to her block of cells another man had taken a cell beside Will. "Who are you?" I asked, stopping suddenly outside of his cell.

"Abel Gideon, psychopathic serial killer, and you are?" He asked. Abel Gideon was peculiar, even to Danny. His voice sounded like no other, his crazy glistened in his eyes like a dying star.

"Danny Macey, schizophrenic pyromaniac." She grinned, walking into her cell.

She noticed Daniel and Will whispering to each other and frowned. Danny looked at Daniel like a brother now but she didn't trust him. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will start coming more often I promise. Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> -R


	4. A pocket full of news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Chesapeake Ripper has set you free." - Frederick Chilton.

Chapter Four

Despite everyone being in cells, rumour spread quickly in the hospital. You wouldn't believe how many people now knew that Abel Gideon, Will Graham and the Schizophrenic chick were all in cells beside each other. 

Danny soon learnt that Will didn't ask for Abel to be in their block of cells for his sense of humor. Abel Gideon knew Hannibal Lecter and Will needed as much evidence against Hannibal as he could get for his trial. 

Danny sat on her bed as watched the two of them talking.

"What do you want me to do?" Abel asked

"Tell Jack Crawford the truth." Will said.

"You want me to tell Jack that I sat on Hannibal's blue chairs in his dining room while you had a seizure, and that is where Hannibal suggested that I kill Alana Bloom?" Abel asked, his head resting against the wall between his and Will's cells.

"Yes. Tell Jack that." Will replied. 

"You might not have too." Danny butted in, both of the men's heads spun around, looking for an explanation. 

"Frederick has voice recorders all over the place, he's heard everything you've said. He'll be on his way to see Jack right now. Right Dr. Chilton?" Danny asked, looking into the top right corner of her cell where a small red flicker went off. 

"Good." Will said firmly.

Abel Gideon was taken out of his cell later in the day leaving Will rather happy with himself. Later on in the day a young woman walked though the gates to Danny, Will and Abel's block of cells. Abel still wasn't back from seeing Jack and Frederick. 

The woman faced Danny causing her to lunge up from her bed. 

"What have you done Danny?" The woman asked, shaking her head slightly. 

"Who's this?" Will asked.

"This is my baby sister, Melissa. Melissa this is Will Graham, I'm sure you've heard of him." Danny introduced the two, standing beside the bars, "What brings you here Mel?" 

"You," she said, "Why would you make a deal with that man?"

"What man?" Will asked, they both ignored him.

"He knew my secret, I knew his. We made promises to keep each other's ." Danny shrugged.

"Well the man you made a deal with just tried to kill Hannibal Lecter in the swimming baths near our house." Melissa shout-whispered.

Danny frowned and looked over to Will who had an urgent look on his face, "That's not my problem." Danny shrugged.

Melissa groaned and stormed out of the hospital like a five year old. Danny stared at Will, "Do you have anything to confess, Will? Because I'm about 100% sure that I made a deal with Hannibal and no one else." 

"You might not have, but I did." Will said.

Danny knew what that meant. Will had tried to have Hannibal killed. But honestly part of Danny was sad that Will hadn't succeeded in killing Hannibal. 

No one came into the block of cells for days. Apart from Jack Crawford. He came in once to give Will a slap on the hand for almost killing Hannibal and then a few hours later to tell both Danny and Will that Dr. Gideon had gone missing. 

This news didn't seem too upsetting to Danny or Will, neither of them had cared too much for Abel. Danny barely knew the man and Will only wanted him there as evidence. 

But a few days after the drama something big happened. Frederick Chilton walked into the block of cells with a key in his hand. He smiled slightly at Will who just looked generally confused.

"Abel Gideon was found dead two days ago in the exact same way the Chesapeake Ripper killed his first victim. The Chesapeake Ripper has let you go." Chilton explained, unlocking Will's cell, "Jack Crawford is waiting outside for you."

Danny's heart dropped as Will left his cell but he stopped half way, turning back to Frederick and Danny.

"Frederick. Danny is here because she burnt her house down during an episode, yes?" Will asked, Frederick nodded.

"And she only had an episode because she wasn't taking medicine, right?" Again, Frederick nodded, "So if she was taking medication she would no longer be a danger to society and would be able to live outside of your hospital?" 

"What are you getting at Mr. Graham?" Frederick questioned his eyes narrowing, Danny just stared at them, her heart beating faster than ever before. 

"Danny can live with me. I'll be a...a guardian for her." Will said, smiling slightly.  
\------

Will left to go home that night and Frederick Chilton contacted Melissa Macey and asked her to bring some clothes over for Danny.   
It was a long night for Danny, she didn't sleep much due to her excitement so she just sat and chatted to the guards all night.

The next morning Danny got dressed into the clothes her sister had brought for her; purple skinny jeans, a Bring Me The Horizon shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of hunting boots. There were two things that Danny had loved before she was out into the hospital; Music and Hunting. She remembered when her brother would take her into the woods. Sometimes they would use a shotgun and other times they would use a bow and arrow. They were good times for Danny. 

She stepped out of her cell and was escorted outside by two guards. As soon as she stepped outside she took a sharp breath in, the cold winter air stinging her pale face. She smiled slightly when she saw Will, skipping down the steps. Neither of them said a word to each other, their arms seemed to automatically wrap around each other in a warm embrace. 

They climbed into Will's car and begun the trip to Wolf Trap, Virginia. Their smiles never vanishing from their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this has gone really fast but I wanted to get on with the story. Please leave Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this chapter or have any problems with it. Love you all, 
> 
> -R x


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes home.

Danny fell to her knees as Will's dogs leaped on her, licking her face excitedly. She happily stroked all of them causing Will to giggle slightly under his breath, he loved it when people got along with his dogs.

After a few minutes the dogs wondered off to do their own thing, leaving Will to give Danny a short tour of his home. He showed her the bathroom and the kitchen, adding that he was willing to sleep on the sofa but she shook her head almost viciously. 

Danny rang her bank and got a new bank card, demanding that she payed her half of the rent before she bought a train ticket to her old home.

Danny came from a wealthy family, her father had had insurance on everything in his manor house that Danny had burned down so even her possessions have been replaced. Danny had warned Melissa that she would be going to the Manor house so she didn't expect to see her father there. Even if she did miss him, she couldn't blame him for hating her. 

A few people came over to Will and Danny's home that night, Alana Bloom visited with a bottle of rosé wine in her hand then Jack Crawford and his wife appeared. 

Danny yawned, lying down on the sofa with her head on Will's lap and one of the dogs - Boxer, settled down beside her. Eventually Danny fell asleep and Will creeped out from under her, placing a pillow under Danny's head and a blanket over her body. 

Will went to bed and for the first time in a while he felt safe. He knew the Chesapeake ripper was still out there but he also knew who it was; Dr. Hannibal Lecter. And Hannibal Lecter would never hurt Will.

Danny woke up before Will and any of the dos did the next morning. She picked Boxer up and placed him on a bed with the other dogs. She made some coffee for herself and searched the cupboards seeing that Will had barley any groceries she decided that she would go buy him some before she caught her train. As a thank you present. 

Will woke up and trudged into the kitchen, frowning when he saw Danny already awake and happy. She handed him a cup of coffee as she drank hers, "I don't know how you like your coffee so I just guessed." She shrugged.

Will sipped at it before smiling, "It's perfect, what are your plans for today?" 

"I'm going to go get some shopping in so if you want anything specific bows the time to make a list then I'm going to get a train down to my old home and pick up my stuff." Danny explained. 

"I thought you burned the house down?" Will frowned, drinking the rest of his coffee. 

"I did but my father is very wealthy, we had everything important replaced and Melissa said that Dad has left money in the safe for me." Danny said, trying to keep as much secret as possible. She didn't want to tell Will her life story just yet, but maybe she did, "Thank you for taking me in Will, I mean it."

"I couldn't just leave you in there. And besides, what's another soul in the house?" He smiled slightly, "At least we can talk here without voice recorders everywhere."

"Point taken, we could play 20 questions? You know, I ask you's question, you ask me one Etc?" Danny suggested, Will nodded and started making some more coffee.

"What was your childhood like?" Will asked.

"Pretty good I guess. My mom and dad were rich, I'm second oldest out of my siblings; one older brother, two younger sisters. We lived in Michigan until I was eight when we moved to Louisville, Kentucky. I went to university there and graduated with degrees in psychology." She said, wrapping her hands around the still warm mug. 

"You were going to be a psychologist? What happened?" Will asked her, frowning as he poured boiling water into the mugs.

"Nuh-uh Mr. Graham is my turn," Danny smirked, "What's your favourite color?" 

"Seriously, favourite color?" Will laughed a little, handing her her coffee, "Blue. What's yours?" 

"White. A lot of people say that White is a shade but I say fuck them." Danny smiled, Will loved how chirpy she was, even if it was only nine am.

They carried on their game, only asking simple questions instead of personal ones. Danny decided to just order groceries online, happy that she now had a credit card to use. 

At about 2pm Will dropped Danny off at the train station. She would be staying at the Manor House over night because the train ride was too long to have to endure it twice in the same day. She sat by herself on the train, looking out of the clear window at the green country side she had missed so dearly. 

Her Manor House was in a very private place, the first thing you see as you stand in front of the house is the ivy covered walls. Then you walk into the house using what seems like a door they would have in Hogwarts, big, wooden and very old fashioned. 

As Danny remembered it, the room on your left would be the lounge, although the outside of the house looked old the rooms inside were very modern. A shocking white corner sofa was in the lounge, beautifully opposing to the jet black walls behind and around it. The carpet too was black but the bookcase in the corner was white. The whole room was a mixture of black and white, they had even gone to the trouble of getting a black and white cat. 

The room on your right, however, was a library. The amount of books in it was unimaginable and Danny's mother and father had spent a lot of their lives reading the books. There were four chairs in the room accompanied by an oak, brown table right in the centre of the room. Two chairs on each side of the table.  
That room had been for when people wanted silence. Silence was traditional.

But straight forward, right ahead of the front door are stairs. There were at least 16 steps going to the second floor and another sixteen on the left of the first flight of stairs going to the third floor. 

After Danny Macey suffered the long cab ride that came straight after the even longer train ride, she walked into her old home. "Hello?" She shouted, her voice echoing, bouncing around the walls of empty rooms. 

She walked straight upstairs. Danny had never been really close to her father, she had been a Mommy's girl. But when Melissa had told her that their father had replaced everything, Danny didn't really believe her. 

Danny pushed the door to her old bedroom open, it was a big room. The carpet was white and perfectly clean and a furry black, oval rug was laid in the centre of the room. It was exactly how she remembered it, not a single thing had been changed. It was like the fire had never happened.

But the real shock came when she opened her walk-in closet. Her heart pounded and tears sprung to her eyes as her hands glided down the sparkling white wedding dress.

-two years ago, Danny's point of view-

I giggled a little when Jace's arms snaked around my waist as I curled the last strand of my hair. I put my curlers down and turned around in my chair, squealing when Jace picked me up. He spun me around and flung me towards the bed, making sure I landed in a sitting position so that my curls didn't get ruined.

"You're trying on wedding dresses today, aren't you?" He said knowingly, looking in the mirror and styling his dirty blonde hair.

"Yes, Melissa and I are going to spend all of papa's money on dresses." I nodded excitedly.

"You're going to be Mrs. Danny Riley in three weeks." He snickered happily, pouncing over to the bed. He sat next to me and moved my curls away from my neck, purposely breathing on my sweet spot before kissing it gently.

"Yes I am and I cannot have Hickeys on my neck for that special day. I love you." I smiled, he smiled back, his grass-green eyes staring into my own. 

"I love you too."

-present day, third person-

Danny folded the dress and put it in a suitcase. It was worth a lot of money, she could sell it. Her family had done a good job of replacing all of her things. Danny jumped when someone walked into her room, her brothers' figure ghosting into the room.

They didn't speak at first, their arms wrapping around each other in a warm embrace. 

"Hey little sis." He whispered.

"Hey Daniel." Danny replied, feeling as if the air would break if she spoke to loud. 

"Mel told me you were out, where are you staying?" He asked, sitting down on my old bed as I threw cd's into a bag. They really had replaced everything. 

"Virginia," Danny said simply, knowing that he would get over protective of her if she told him She was living with a guy, "How's papa?"

"He misses you." Daniel replied.

"I thought he hated me." Danny frowned, her brother just shook his head and helped pack up her stuff. She noticed that a few things they hadn't replaced, certain books were gone and random pieces of jewellery hadn't been replaced but I wasn't too bothered considering I had burnt it all down in the first place.

"There's a safe in my room, half of the money is yours." Daniel said, walking into his room, Danny close behind. 

"Why has he replaced my things and gave me money? I burnt his house down..." Danny asked.

"He said it was because he didn't want to waste the insurance he had on everything. But you're his daughter Danny, he loves you." Daniel shrugged.

Danny decided that she couldn't stay in that house tonight. There were painful memories in that house, memories that could make Danny sick just thinking about. 

She said goodbye to Daniel and got in a cab to the train station. She suffered the long, boring train ride back home to Will and ordered anther cab.

But there was something different when she got out of the cab. One of her hands reached for the front door whilst the other held her things. She dropped everything when she saw what lurked inside of Will's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa cliff hanger. If you liked this chapter please leave kudos or, even better in my opinion, a comment. Lots of love,
> 
> -R x

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I get anything about schizophrenia wrong, please feel free to correct me as I'd hate to offend someone, I really don't mean any harm. Please leave Kudos if you want to read more about Danny and Will, I promise it's not going to be super out of character for Will c:
> 
> Thanks guys  
> \- R xo


End file.
